Real Life Happenings
by giantgerbil1
Summary: These Short Stories are all about what has happened to me while playing kirby air ride. the only difference is, i put my own little twist on them.....


Well hello everyone. As you may have noticed, I'm Giantgerbil1 and this is my first story that I have written on fan fiction. Please keep in mind this is my first story and possibly my last if I conclude that I'm not the writing type of person. I normally read stories, not write them. I've taken techniques from many other people I've seen write and hopefully they'll aide me in writing this fic.

For **Kirby air ride** players only!

If you have not played that game very thoroughly, you have absolutely no idea what in the world I am talking about. Also be sure that if you have played the game that you are quite familiar with the surroundings such as where the ramps to the underground bunkers are and the building with the power wheel in it and the 2 platformed building in front of the star tower.

These stories will actually be a bunch of "short" stories, each one lasts about 2-3 chapters before a whole different story starts, so feel free to start reading at whatever story you want.

All of these stories will be based on what has really happened to me in the game, either playing with a friend or two or playing solo. Except, they will all have a little spin to it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story 1 A Day at the Races

All the kirbys were lined up at the top of the buildings or on the crowd in special caged in areas to protect from the race everyone had originally came to the city for today. It was a pleasant day outside, 75 degrees, no wind, and a partially cloudy sky. What perfect conditions to have a race in today. This race was originally delayed several days due to record high tides coming in from the ocean surround Kirbo Island. After the tides went back out to sea, the ground was soggy and muddy, the roads were covered with water and many houses had flooded. Because of that, the races were delayed and the townsfolk needed time to rehabilitate.

Well, now that the roads were cleared and checked for any conditions that may cause a slippery ride or throw someone off track, all the kirbys of the town had chosen their places with their beach chairs and cans of cola, the race had to go on.

The first three contestants, all riding a wheelie scooter donated by the K.R.C. (Kirby racing company) to prevent one Kirby having a speed advantage over another. They all seem to be content with riding a wheelie scooter except for the turquoise Kirby named Kirbob. He is grumbling to himself about how it's no fair they all have to ride the same thing. The crowd doesn't seem to care much about Kirbob's little mishap. He stomps over to the manager of this contest and tells him in a "matter-of-fact" sort of voice that on the sign up sheet it never said everyone had to ride the same vehicle. The manager solves that problem by simply saying that most people do not read anything but the big colorful words at the top that say "_The 3rd Annual Kirbo Island 'A Day at the Races' race". _Kirbob angrily stomps back to his wheelie scooter with high hopes at the back of his heart he'll win the race with one of his least favorite machines.

A little bit more than 10 minutes later, after everyone has finished double-checking and triple-checking their scooters for; enough gas, nitrous, and lubricant for the single quickly turning wheel. All the racers are at the starting line on top of the four story gliding area. All racers are instructed to fasten their seat belts for speedy boost they were about to face once they reach the end of the large red platform on which they were starting. Less than 10 seconds after they were instructed to buckle up, a small hand pistol went of and the race started.

A green Kirby, determined to get a quick head start, slams his small oval-like foot down onto the acceleration pad resting mere millimeters from the rotating wheel pushing him forward. Although he did gun the engine a bit too hard to early, the small vehicle's engine seems to be holding up, for now as he rockets of the edge of the gliding tower toward the northern ramp built in the northern area of the city.

A blue Kirby, knowing not to zoom off too quickly, puts his foot down on the accelerator hard, but not as quick as the green Kirby. He reaches only a mere 19 mph before he is launched off the tower at faster speeds than the speed of a legendary dragoon ripping through the skies. He manages to launch off at an altitude a bit higher than the green Kirby before him.

Kirbob, not knowing how to operate this strangely small and compact vehicle slowly places his foot on the accelerator and suddenly zips forward. Kirbob barely had anytime to react to the quick acceleration of this vehicle. After he was blown into the air by the specially designed acceler-pads fused onto the platform many thoughts passed through Kirbob's minds like "Can this glide?", "I bet it jumps like a rex wheelie, bad.", and "What is this machine good for anyway, I know it accelerates abnormally fast but what about turning and speed? I'll test that stuff out during the race."

Kirbob knew he had to steady himself and level out the scooter for a possibly rough landing. He quickly found out that it was very sensitive to up and down movements, so he figured just the same for turning left and right.

As the green Kirby hit the ground he looked behind him to ensure that he was in the lead, and would stay that way. When he turned around to look forward again, he realized he was getting too close to the entrance of the underground bunker. He frantically jerked to bars of the scooter to the side, forgetting the fact of how sensitive it was to the tiniest adjustment in turning. He succeeded in turning, but he made the scooter turn too far and just did a 360 degree spin. Thus, facing him back toward the underground bunker. Once again, he tried to turn out of it, slowly this time though. By the time he was turned around again, he was in the underground bunker below the ramp. That simple mistake of turning his head cost him precious seconds in the race

The blue kirby knows that he was launched off a bit higher than the green kirby so he thinks he'll be able to land on top of the ramp. If he lands a foot too short, he'll drive into the underground bunker like the green kirby did. The blue one crouches down on his seat with hopes he'll make it over the ramp. After a shaky landing, he lands it and heads off toward heat top. (Heat top is what it says on the rail station on the volcano)

Kirbob sees the mistake the green kirby made and tilts to the left on the handle bars a tiny bit. He is turned toward heat top but is still heading toward the entrance to the pit. Luckily, because of his slow take-off, he lands quite a ways short of the ramp. Kirbob's wheelie scooter makes a quick skid-mark on the ground and drives off to Heat Top closely followed by the green kirby

Current stats

Blue kirby + .64 secs ahead of kirbob

Kirbob - .64 secs behind blue kirby

+ .23 secs ahead of green kirby

Green kirby - .23 secs behind kirbob

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Just incase you don't know what the numbers mean)

Well, that's my first chapter of a story I ever wrote on my own. (Not as an assignment in school). Please R and R as always and please give your honest opinion, I won't feel insulted. Oh please, I have no soul……. Mwa HA HA HA HA HA!


End file.
